


fucking frozen wonderland

by Bat_out_of_hell, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abandonment, Blood and Gore, Comic Book Science, Corpses, Gen, Hypothermia, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Unsound Medical Practices, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Тони остался в Сибири.





	fucking frozen wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [fucking frozen wonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426284) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 



Тони осматривает броню и мысленно подсчитывает ущерб.

Репульсоры почти вышли из строя, общая структурная целостность примерно процентов тридцать. Дуговой реактор разбит на две части, металл корпуса вокруг почти расплавился — починить стопроцентно невозможно. Уже то, что он не взорвался и не убил самого Тони — настоящее чудо. Если подвести итог: у него есть триста фунтов покореженного металла и сожженных микросхем. И на этом всё.

— Что ж, — бормочет Тони, опускаясь на колени на замороженный пол. Как бы внимательно он не рассматривал остатки брони, он никогда не найдёт способ заставить её снова полететь. Это просто куча чрезвычайно дорогого металлолома. — Приехали.

Какое-то время он просто сидит там, чувствуя злость, отчаяние и холод. Футах в десяти рядом валяется щит. Тони бросает на него взгляд, поднимается и уходит, оставляя позади разбитую броню и брошенный щит.

***

Полчаса, которые он проводит снаружи в холодной сибирской ночи, оказываются потрачены впустую. Квинджет давно улетел. Как Земо добирался до базы неясно, но он явно не воспользовался удобным частным самолетом, вертолетом или хотя бы машиной. Всё, что есть у Тони — это замороженная пустошь и ни капли надежды поймать хоть какой-нибудь транспорт.

Тони возвращается внутрь. Из одежды на нем только поддоспешник, который совсем не предназначен для температур ниже нуля, по всему телу синяки и ссадины, а ещё он, кажется, сильно потянул — как бы не сломал — лодыжку.

База мертва. Видимо, во время боя им удалось пробить несколько стен, прятавших очень важные провода, потому что теперь там темно, холодно, и с каждой минутой становится холоднее. Энергия всё ещё есть — оказывается, в самом центре базы спрятался ядерный генератор — но из-за разорванных сетей ничего не работает.

Проблема в том, что руки Тони начинают замерзать слишком сильно, чтобы он мог попытаться что-нибудь починить. На базе изначально было не жарко, генератор работал на минимальных мощностях, а теперь, когда отрубились отопление и вентиляция...

Какое-то время Тони тратит на поиск чего-нибудь вроде комнаты для персонала, надеясь раздобыть одежду: поддоспешник был создан абсолютно не для того, чтобы удерживать тепло. 

Однако ничего нет. База очищена от всего самого полезного, кроме грёбаного медицинского оборудования — этого добра там навалом. Самое лучшее, что находит Тони — пуленепробиваемые жилеты, но и это мало спасает.

В конце концов ему приходится прибегнуть к последнему варианту.

— Хайль Гидра, — бормочет под нос Тони, вытаскивая первого мертвого замороженного Солдата из криокамеры. Снять одежду с неподвижного тела не так-то просто, но уж точно проще, чем замерзнуть до смерти. Парень одет в майку — это весьма бесполезно — но Тони нацелился на его штаны и ботинки.

Штаны огромные, ботинки на три размера больше, и всё ужасно ледяное.

Но лучше так, чем мёрзнуть.

Тони поворачивается к оставшимся Солдатам. Ни у одного из них нет нормальной кофты с длинными рукавами, но если надеть несколько маек одну на другую, то может выйти неплохо. «Использую их по максимуму», — думает он мрачно и идёт раздевать оставшихся.

***

Чинить высоковольтные провода под напряжением — не самое безопасное занятие в мире, особенно если под рукой нет надлежащего оборудования. В конце концов, Тони даже не пытается, вместо этого стараясь провести питание с части базы, где ещё есть энергия, используя снятые с криокамер кабели с более низким напряжением. Это медленный процесс.

Он устал и голоден. Такое бывает, когда ты только пережил два сражения, промерз до костей и делаешь сложную работу голыми руками. А ещё очень мешаются брючины, которые он использовал вместо рукавов.

Тони работает, оголяя провода и соединяя их между собой настолько аккуратно, насколько это удается сделать больными пальцами, медленно продвигаясь к месту, где ему больше всего нужна энергия: центр управления. Он молится богу, чтобы там было работающее радио. 

Тони заканчивает к утру. К этому моменту он провел на чёртовой базе целых двенадцать часов.

— Давай, — повторяет Тони, когда включает радио. Оно отзывается треском и белым шумом. — Давай, ну давай же, пусть удача будет на моей стороне.

Удача на его стороне — или, скорее, удача была на его стороне.

Когда он взорвал выход из бункера, чтобы не дать сбежать Барнсу, то одним плазменным взрывом убил сразу двух зайцев: уничтожил дверные петли и радиоантенну. База была секретным объектом ГИДРы почти тридцать лет — тут нет ни телефона, ни интернета, ничего. Было радио, но Тони уничтожил его собственными руками.

Какое-то время Тони просто сидит, медленно дыша. Всё тело болит, он устал, хочет есть и всё ещё немного злится. И у него нет никакой возможности позвать помощь. У единственных людей, которые знают, что он тут, нет никаких причин искать его. Есть ещё Сэм Уилсон, но он в тюрьме.

— Вот дерьмо, — бормочет Тони, дрожащими руками потирая глаза. Он ужасно зол, но сам не до конца понимает, на кого. В основном на самого себя, грёбаную ГИДРу и, может быть, немного на Стива за уничтожение реактора и разрушение брони.

Секунд десять ему ещё удаётся держать себя в руках, а потом в тихой ярости он сбрасывает устройство со стола, наблюдая со злым удовлетворением, как оно падает на бетонный пол. Корпус трескается, и белый шум исчезает.

Горячая злость исчезает так же быстро, как появилась.

— Чёрт возьми, — бормочет Тони, уставившись на разбитое радио. — Вот дерьмо.

Нет, он уверен, что сможет его починить — да даже может собрать с нуля, для этого есть все необходимые части. Но без работающей антенны это не имеет смысла.

Тони делает глубокий вдох и сильно тянет себя за волосы, пытаясь разобраться в мыслях. Может быть, получится собрать передатчик из остатков брони...

Сглотнув горькую слюну, Тони возвращается к работе.

***

Ещё четыре потерянных часа. Когда Кэп разрушил систему наведения, он задел и системы связи. Возможно, если бы у него была неделя и необходимые инструменты, Тони смог бы что-нибудь собрать... но у него этой недели нет. Даже со всем растаявшим снегом в мире ему осталось не больше нескольких дней.

— Не так я планировал покинуть этот мир, — бормочет под нос Тони, покачиваясь взад-вперёд в надежде, что станет теплее. Он мог бы починить обогревательную систему, но какой смысл? Только займёт драгоценное время, разве что умирать будет гораздо теплее.

— Включай мозги, жалкий ты ублюдок, думай! — шепчет Тони, дыша на пальцы тёплым дыханием. — Ты выбирался и из большего дерьма, просто тщательно подумай.

Ему бы многое удалось сделать, имей он доступ к паре тонн своих изобретений, которые можно переработать. Увы, ГИДРА не участвовала в пропагандистской программе Обадайи Стейна, так что машины на базе ужасно устарели: даже не на двадцать-тридцать лет, а на все шестьдесят. По сути, единственной нормальной технологией в этом бывшем ракетном бункере, в начале девяностых перестроенном ГИДРой для нужд программы «Зимний Солдат», являются криокамеры, но они...

Тони медленно поднимает голову.

— Нет, — говорит он. — Нет, это глупо, это просто смешно, о чем я вообще думаю?

Обычные люди не могут перенести криогенное замораживание: в клетках тканей образуются кристаллы льда и человек умрет от обморожения. Пережить этот процесс смогут только суперсолдаты с их чёртовыми суперсолдатскими биологическими жидкостями, а Тони — хоть в целом и супер — не суперчеловек.

...Зато у него есть пять мертвых и всё ещё замороженных суперсолдат.

— Фу-у-у, — выдыхает Тони, нарушая гулкую тишину базы.

Единственный другой вариант — сидеть на месте и ждать спасения. Вот только уже прошло около восемнадцати часов, а его всё нет.

Сглотнув, Тони снова встает. Никому не повредит, если он... подготовится, просто на всякий случай. Он будет ждать до последнего, но если за ним никто не придёт...

Вздрогнув, Тони возвращается к работе.

***

По крайней мере, в медицинском плане база оснащена просто отлично.

Чтобы перевезти пять тел, Тони использует каталки, радуясь, что не пришлось таскать их на себе. Крепко зафиксировав, он переворачивает тела вверх ногами под максимально возможным углом. Прикасаться к ним ужасно мерзко, но Тони приходится протереть их шеи, а потом, содрогаясь от отвращения, вставить катетеры в сонные артерии.

К счастью, кровь суперсолдат не застывает и не портится. По крайней мере, у Стива было именно так: его кровь могла хранится при комнатной температуре десятилетиями и всё равно оставалась свежей. Тони надеется, что у этих ребят будет так же. 

Это ужасно. Обескровливая трупы, Тони чувствует себя серийным убийцей. Супергерои подобным заниматься точно не должны.

Но думать некогда: впереди ещё полно работы. Ему нужно прогреть помещение, чтобы разморозить Солдат и их биологические жидкости, а потом найти медицинские документы. Если повезет, хотя бы один из пятерых окажется подходящим донором, и он сможет просто воспользоваться кровью — а иначе придется ее делить. В любом случае, ему нужно электричество.

В этот раз перекладывание кабелей оказывается гораздо проще, но всё равно занимает почти целый час. 

Он на базе уже двадцать часов.

Тони наскоро сооружает нагреватель, пуская ток через оголенную проводку, — это пожароопасно, но гораздо быстрее, чем пытаться заставить работать древний бойлер. Пока Зимние Солдаты медленно тают, он обшаривает компьютеры.

***

Понятное дело, вся эта затея существует только в теории.

Однажды они обсуждали с Брюсом Халка: одной капли его крови достаточно, чтобы вызвать у реципиента побочные эффекты, а полный перелив вызвал бы немедленные мутации. Они предположили, что если Стив когда-нибудь станет донором, то у реципиента велики шансы временно побыть суперсолдатом и прочувствовать на себе увеличенную скорость регенерации и рефлексов, а также повышенную физическую силу.

И — как надеется Тони — эту странную реакцию, которая предохраняет кровь от застывания, а клетки — от образования кристаллов льда.

— Какой бред. Бред, бред, бред, — бормочет Тони, ожидая, пока достаточно крови перельется в пакеты, и продолжая копаться в файлах, которые оставила ГИДРА.

Оказывается, Солдаты почти не участвовали в настоящих операциях: они оказались жестокими и неконтролируемыми — по сути, ГИДРА попала в ловушку Красного Черепа. Они дали сыворотку кучке высокомерных мудаков, и те превратились психов. Поэтому проект был заброшен: эти Солдаты приносили больше разрушений, чем пользы, а так как сыворотка была сильнее, чем у Барнса, их невозможно было обнулить и перепрограммировать — слишком быстро регенерировали.

Тони почти готов поблагодарить Земо за то, что он избавился от них. Даже думать не хочется, что Стив собирался делать, если бы Солдаты были живы. Тони очень сомневается, что Стив смог бы просто взять и казнить их, даже если бы это было во благо.

Хотя Барнс, наверное, смог.

— Вот дерьмо, — снова бормочет Тони. Теперь, когда гнев исчез, он чувствует одно разочарование. Разочарование, горечь, и жуткую усталость.

Двадцать два часа на базе и примерно тридцать восемь без сна.

Может быть, немного вздремнуть не повредит, особенно теперь, когда у него есть тёплая комната. Он будет спать рядом с мертвецами, но это уже не удивляет.

***

Двадцать восемь часов.

Двое из пяти Солдат оказываются подходящими донорами: один универсальный, с первой группой крови, другой — со второй положительной. У двух остальных третья отрицательная, а у одного — вообще четвертая отрицательная, так что с ними всё несколько сложнее.

Потягивая талую снежную воду, чтобы приглушить голод, Тони работает над разделением крови на нужные составляющие. В медицинском отсеке, к счастью, находится всё нужное оборудование, в лучших русских традициях сделанное на совесть. И хотя центрифуга определенно не предназначена для таких объемов сданной крови, с этим Тони справится.

Не известно точно, какая часть крови отвечает за антикристаллизационный эффект, поэтому самым безопасным способом будет сразу заменить наибольшее количество своей крови на суперсолдатскую. Наверно.

— Какой же бред, — повторяет Тони в миллионный раз и готовит следующий пакет.

***

Тридцать два часа, и Тони закончил подготовку крови. Зимние Солдаты изящно висят на своих каталках. Скривившись, Тони выталкивает их в холодный коридор снаружи. Никто не знает, могут ли тела суперсолдат гнить, и он тоже не спешит узнавать.

У него есть четыре пакета эритроцитов, пять плазмы и один тромбоцитов. Честно говоря, это больше, чем нужно, но запас точно не повредит.

По факту, всё, что осталось — это сделать переливание.

Вместо этого Тони опять ложится подремать.

***

Тридцать девять часов — и около сорока пяти без еды. Желудок сводит от голода, а вода больше не помогает.

Тони размышляет, ищут ли его вообще. Может быть, Вижен? Роуди в больнице, у него и своих проблем хватает, Наташа исчезла куда-то по своим таинственным делам, так что никто, скорее всего, о нём даже не думает. Пеппер, конечно, отправила бы поисковый отряд, но они не знали бы, где конкретно искать. Стиву наверняка плевать, и вряд ли кто-то догадается спросить Сэма Уилсона...

Тони пьет как можно больше воды и пытается поспать.

Голова разрывается от боли.

***

На сорок третьем часу его временный обогреватель ломается. Он просыпается от холода и только когда пытается починить его, понимает, что забыл подключить к сети криокамеру.

Подниматься тяжело. Кружится голова, от голода тело ослабело и плохо слушается. Он уже переживал подобное раньше, но никогда это не было настолько плохо. Десять Колец хотели, чтобы он работал, а не терял сознание от голода.

Тогда тоже было холодно. На улице, конечно, стояла жара — но только днём. В пещерах же было холодно, особенно до того, как они починили печь. 

Там холод пробирал до самых костей. Здесь — кажется, что по венам бегут кристаллы льда. Если так, Тони бы совсем не удивился. 

Вот чёрт.

Любое прикосновение ощущается как боль, но он заставляет пальцы шевелиться, протягивая кабели ко дну бункера, где стоят криокамеры.

Работая над подключением кабелей, Тони на мгновение теряет сознание и смиряется с неизбежным.

Его время вышло. Спасение не придёт.

***

Кажется, будто в вены вместо крови Зимних Солдат вливается жидкий азот.

***

Дрожа не только от медленно надвигающейся гипотермии, Тони пишет записку. Максимально лаконичную, потому что пальцы буквально горят: длинное письмо сейчас выходит далеко за пределы его возможностей.

Он кратко и просто, но подробно описывает, что сделал с собой. «Если я выжил, пожалуйста, не размораживайте меня здесь, а отвезите в больницу. Желательно куда-нибудь в тепло, вроде Малибу. А если не выжил, то, пожалуйста, доставьте мои останки на попечение Вирджинии Поттс из Старк Индастриз».

Тони подписывает имя и дату, и прикрепляет к стеклу выбранной криокамеры. Он снимает позаимствованную у Солдат одежду, оставаясь в одном поддоспешнике, устанавливает таймер, берёт капитанский щит и залезает внутрь. 

Щит уже однажды видел, как замораживается человек. Может быть, он принесет Тони немного удачи. В любом случае, он не может просто оставить его там.

— Боже, надеюсь, это не займет семьдесят лет, — бормочет Тони, опуская щит к ногам, и закрывает глаза.

Шипение.

Холод.

И больше ничего.


End file.
